


I Don't Even Know Her @ Tho (Corpse Husband/Reader)

by nobokeisbebsiok



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobokeisbebsiok/pseuds/nobokeisbebsiok
Summary: He shushed you softly, giving your clit gentle kitten licks. "You're doing so well. You're almost there..." He rubbed soothing circles into your thigh before diving back down.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Reader
Kudos: 766





	I Don't Even Know Her @ Tho (Corpse Husband/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO!! I was requested to write more Corpse/Reader but without Daddy Kink sooo here it is! Not beta read just forewarning. Also if you're here to comment bullshit then just don't bother. I'm going to laugh and ignore you ❤🥰

He flattened his tongue against the underside of your clit, flicking it up against the sensitive nub before sucking harshly on it.  
  
"Oh _fuck_ me!" You cursed, your hips bucking up and grinding on his face with need.  
  
His deep laughter vibrated against your skin, "Don't I always, Kitten?"  
  
He pressed two fingers into your cunt and curled them repeatedly, your pussy squelching around the digits.  
  
Your face burned brightly with embarrassment, but you rode those fingers like your life depended on it. You were so close.  
  
He swirled his tongue around your clit and sucked. Your toes curled in their socks and you grabbed two fist fulls of his hair. "Oh god! I'm gonna--!" You silently screamed as you came, rolling your hips against his face and riding the fingers inside of you.  
  
He continued his ministrations with no intent to stop.  
  
"Ahn! W-wait! Please!" You sobbed, your hips stuttering with overstimulation. You weren't sure to pull away or hold him closer. It was all too much and not enough at the same time.  
  
"Cum again for me. You can do it, Kitten. You're such a good girl for me." He praised then moaned loudly into your pussy, the vibrations of his deep voice causing your legs to jerk violently.  
  
"I can't! I can't!" You cried out. You began to hyperventilate, your senses were being abused. It was all so much. You wrapped your legs around his head and your toes curled into his back.  
  
He shushed you softly, giving your clit gentle kitten licks. "You're doing so well. You're almost there..." He rubbed soothing circles into your thigh before diving back down.  
  
"Ngh! Oh f-fuck!" Your whole body jerked as he resumed sucking the life out of your clit. "So...so! Close!"  
  
You gasped loudly before your eyes rolled back and a smiled spread across your face as you came again. Your juices dripping over his hand and down his forearm.  
  
Your body went limp against the bed as he pulled out his fingers. "Fuck...that was...amazing." You struggled to catch your breath.  
  
You heard quick squelching noises and picked your head up to see him fucking his fist with the same hand that was drenched in your orgasm.  
  
He groaned deeply, thrusting faster into his hand. You knew you had just cum _twice_ , but he looked so fucking hot and the way his cock glistened with your juices was...turning you on.  
  
You bit your lip and whined softly. His head snapped up to look at you and he grinned. You put your hand on his chest, pushed him down onto his back, and swung a leg over him.  
  
You parted your lips with one hand and sunk down onto his cock, loud moans coming from both of you. "I'm not gonna last long." He admitted, biting his bottom lip.  
  
"That's okay." You said before planting two hands onto his chest. You clenched tightly around his dick before raising your hips then quickly dropping down.  
  
You kept the pace quick, bouncing your hips in figure eights. He ran his hands over your taut thighs and squeezed handfuls of your ass.  
  
He hissed and clenched his jaw. "Fuck, I'm close." He growled and fucked faster. The bed creaked loudly, but the sound of his hips thrusting against yours echoed throught the room.  
  
"Holy _fuuuuck_! So fucking tight!" He groaned, his hips spasming as he came deep and hot inside of you.  
  
You slowed to stop, both of you panting heavily. When you gathered the strength, you pulled up off and then plopped down next to him. He used two fingers to part your lips and watch his cum dribble from out of your pussy.  
  
"Fuck. You look so good, Kitten." He cursed, running the two fingers through his seed and pushing them into your mouth. You mewled and licked them clean.  
  
He kissed you deeply afterwards, sliding his tongue into your mouth. "That's my girl."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
